


Power & Control

by InterstellarRenegade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Achievement Hunters, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Funhaus - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarRenegade/pseuds/InterstellarRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to know your enemies in a city full of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins: Fake AH Crew

Geoff sat quietly at one of the many empty tables in his bar, the only sounds in the whole establishment being the absentminded drumming of his fingers against the tabletop in front of him and the soft clinking of glasses as his wife cleaned them behind the counter a couple tables in front of him. But Geoff wasn’t paying attention to any of that. In fact, as Griffon neared him, she wasn’t entirely sure he was even still present in the bar. She sat down heavily in the chair next to him, scraping it across the floor as she turned it to face him. His hazy blue eyes met hers.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Griffon asked, though it was more like a demand as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and kicking one foot over to settle across Geoff’s lap.

Geoff propped up his head with his fist, letting his elbow remain on the table as he shifted slightly to face the woman next to him. “Not particularly, no,” he responded, pulling idly at the zipper on her boots.

Nothing more was said, though Griffon showed no signs of moving until she got what she wanted, as per usual. Geoff turned his gaze back away from her, rolling the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows to reveal heavily tattooed arms, no different from Griffon’s except in design. He stared across the room at the door, like there was something outside in the early morning air that he craved.

“I’m bored,” he muttered, and Griffon’s foot slipped back to the floor.

“I figured as much,” she said, standing and begging to gather glasses off the table behind him.

Geoff’s eyes followed her around the bar, picking up glasses and dirty plates like the two of them did most often together. She had known this moment was coming, would come eventually, but still her attitude had shifted. Her movements were harsher, and the heels of her boots hit the hardwood floor sharply as she busied herself with cleaning to distract from her true feelings. Geoff didn’t allow himself to feel bad, already slipping back into that old lifestyle he knew so well that it was now like an unbeatable addiction. He stood, emptying his pockets and leaving his cell phone and wallet on the table.

“You’ll come back to visit sometime, yeah?” Griffon asked, now behind the bar again putting away glasses.

Geoff was already halfway to the door, but he stopped, his fingers touching the wedding band around his left ring finger. He slipped it off, intending to leave it, but instead dropped it inside his pocket. He looked over his shoulder at Griffon as he opened the door, headed for the payphone across the street. “Perhaps.”

Griffon was standing firmly at her place behind the bar now, her gaze strong. “Well, don’t expect me to be waiting for you. Bar’s closed.”

With a dry grin, Geoff stepped outside, the sidewalk rising to meet his foot as the door slammed shut behind him.

_"Yeah, Jack? It's me, Ramsey. I have a proposition for you..."_


	2. Origins: Gavin

When Gavin joined the crew, it was more of an accident than anything. He had been bouncing back and forth between the United States and England for a while now, staying at Geoff’s house while he was in the states. It had been about a month since Geoff had left the mundane drone of “normal” adult life and joined up with Jack in search of that ever-fleeting daily adrenaline rush that he used to know so well. However, Gavin had no idea about any of this.

Gavin had been standing outside in the drizzling rain at the address Griffon had given him for five minutes at least. He had given up knocking and was now pressing as close as he could to the small building so perhaps the slight overhang above him could shield him from the rain. He had just bought these shoes, for God’s sake.

It took another five minutes of leaning against the doorway and watching the slow street for Gavin to pull out his cell phone and text Griffon. She hadn’t given him very many details about why Geoff had left, or more importantly, why he had left his cell phone with her, and Gavin was not pleased with this lack of information. He was going to have to catch a ride back to Griffon’s if he didn’t find out where Geoff was soon.

Gavin’s head snapped up when he heard squealing tires rounding the corner of the block to his right. It was an old model that he didn’t recognize, which was odd, because Gavin was somewhat of a vehicle fanatic himself. Nevertheless, it came to a skidding halt in front of the building Gavin stood in front of. Geoff immediately jumped out of the passenger seat.

“Gavin? What are you doing here?” he asked, glancing back down the road he and the emerging red-headed driver had come from.

Gavin wasn’t paying much attention to him anymore. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing a finger at the driver.

“Who’s that?” the driver asked, turning to look at Geoff.

Geoff rubbed a hand over his face. “Gavin, this is Jack. She’s an old friend. Jack, this is Gavin, also an old friend.”

Jack took only a moment before she shrugged and went to the trunk of the car. Gavin studied the woman; she was slightly heavyset, with a beard that matched the flame of her short hair and rectangular glasses that she kept having to wipe droplets of rain from. Geoff still stood at the open passenger-side door, fingers tapping the hood of the car in an erratic rhythm as he stared at Gavin.

“So how’d you find this place?” Geoff asked carefully.

Gavin groaned, obviously not understanding the question how Geoff meant it. “Oh, it took forever. I had to hitchhike half the way over, then walk part of the way in the rain, catch a bus-it was awful.”

Geoff shook his head, exasperated. “No, I mean how did you know I was staying here?”

“Oh,” Gavin replied, confused. “Griffon gave me the address. She was acting pretty weird about it too, all cryptic-”

Jack raised up from where she was digging in the trunk, facing Geoff. “You _told_ her?”

Geoff looking both angry at Gavin and sheepish at the same time, replied, “I might have mentioned it to her.”

“Well this is what happens when you tell people,” Jack retorted, jabbing her hand toward Gavin.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Gavin asked, offended.

While they were arguing, the sound of police sirens muffled by distance entered their field of hearing. A string of curse words fluttered out of Jack’s mouth as she slammed the trunk shut and rushed back to the driver-side door, sliding back into the seat with a thump. Gavin was startled, jumping back against the building wall as the sirens grew rapidly closer.

“Goddammit,” Geoff cursed, though he didn’t seem too surprised or upset. “Get in or stay here to face the cops, Gav.”

Gavin slipped in the backseat of the car just as the fleet of cop cars rounded the corner and Jack slammed her foot down on the gas. Gavin had no idea what he had just stepped into but, all he knew was that gunshots were ringing out behind him and Geoff was pulling a gun from under his seat to retaliate. Gavin squealed and ducked as the back windshield shattered and Jack’s irregular driving threw him back and forth across the back seat.

Jack tossed a pistol back at Gavin, which landed uncomfortably against the side of his ribcage. “Here, make yourself useful.”

After that night, it wasn’t much of a question that Gavin would become part of the crew. Jack wasn’t going to give him much of a choice, anyway, as he hinted at execution if he didn’t join them. It wasn’t a problem for Gavin; as it turned out, Geoff wasn’t the only one addicted to adrenaline.


	3. Origins: Michael

Gavin was bored out of his mind. It’d been a couple months since he’d joined Geoff and Jack, and they’d made a bit of a name for themselves in Los Santos, but there was only so much three people could do. The only real targets they could successfully hit were small gas stations and convenience stores like the one Gavin sat across the street from in the shade of a tall office building.

Geoff and Jack had sent him to scout out this store as their next target, so there he was, sitting on the sidewalk playing a game on his phone. He was bored, it was, like, a thousand degrees outside, and he just wanted to go home. It wasn’t like this store was any different than the seemingly endless number of other convenience stores in the city. Minimal security, minimal crowd, and minimal cash in the register. Could’ve been better, could’ve been worse.

Gavin sighed and looked up from his phone, pulling his feet under him as a couple people passed by on the sidewalk. He gazed in between them to the shop across the street. A head of curly hair somewhere between brown and red caught his eye. Gavin took a look at who it belonged to; a guy about his age in a brown leather jacket and jeans. Gavin scoffed aloud at his ridiculous choice of clothes in this weather, but the guy had hooked his interest. Gavin watched as he stepped into the convenience store.

The store was mostly glass facing the street, though that was covered by numerous signs and posters, making the only visible port into the store the glass door. It didn’t give Gavin a very wide field of view. All he could see after the curious boy disappeared was an aisle stocked with various types of candy and sweets.

It was a few minutes before Gavin, only half playing his game now, noticed the boy walk back out of the store, hands shoved in his pockets and his pace slightly quickened. Intrigued, Gavin stood up, sliding his aviators from the top of his head back over his eyes. He jumped when an audible but muffled boom and several following crashes echoed from the convenience store, and he saw smoke through the glass of the door. As a crowd began to drift toward the store, Gavin crossed the road and darted up behind the jacketed boy, slowing his pace slightly so he could follow him from a distance.

A few minutes of following him and Gavin had his phone out again, staring at it as he walked and not even blinking when three police cars sped past in the direction of the now ruined convenience store. It was only when he came to a jolting stop that he was forced to look up and attempt to catch his phone before it fell to the ground at the feet of who he had bumped into.

The boy from the convenience store plucked Gavin’s phone out of the air as he turned, a smirk painting his freckled face. Gavin was mortified that he’d been caught tailing him, and also that he might not get his phone back. He flashed a nervous smile.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t-”

The boy in front of him chuckled, but it was more teasing than jovial. “Cut the crap. Why were you following me?”

“I-I, uh…” Gavin stuttered.

“What, cat got your tongue?” the boy asked, tossing Gavin’s phone up in the air and catching it again.

Gavin cleared his through nervously. “Can I have my phone back?”

The boy shrugged. “Mm, maybe. Maybe not. Answer my first question.”

Gavin opened his mouth to speak before the boy unlocked his phone – Gavin knew he should’ve put a passcode on it – and went to searching through his text messages. Gavin squawked and dove for his phone, but he was held easily at bay by the outstretched arm of the thief in front of him. The boy hummed in interest.

“You’re kidding me,” he muttered, shoving the phone in Gavin’s face. “Geoff Ramsey? You’re not telling me this is _the_ Geoff Ramsey, are you?”

Gavin snatched his phone and took a couple steps back. “I don’t know. I only know one. Which one are you talking about?”

The boy laughed. “Oh, I see, you’re not from around here, of course. Pretty obvious with that funny accent of yours. Because _everyone_ who’s _anyone_ around here knows who Geoff Ramsey is.”

Gavin was becoming indignant. “I-I-my accent isn’t funny! And I know who Geoff Ramsey is. I’m not stupid.”

The boy grinned. “Great. How about you put a word in for me? Consider that convenience store back there my resume.”

With a wink, the boy turned away from Gavin and continued down the sidewalk, leaving Gavin in stunned silence. It was too late before he realized he’d never gotten the guy’s name, but when he opened his phone again he noticed a new note had been made with a phone number and the name Michael Jones.


End file.
